objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BTWTUP: The Reboot Episode 1: The First challenge 2.0
so, this is the Episode, lets start the Episode! so, the challenge is to play the best RETRO music, you get a strike if you wont, now, the reason you wanna do it, its for 5 bones, and the best 3 get to be team captain! thats right, today, were having 3 teams, now, do the challenge till 20th of May! So... everyone did the challenge except for Balloon, Moving on, gaster Blaster will help with the Judging, Firey's Score: Gaster Blaster: i like this one! 9/10 ill say 9/10 too! Cheeseburger's score: Gaster Blaster: nahhh, not too bad, 6/10 ill say 7/10 TV's Score: Gaster Blaster: 8/10 pretty nice! 8/10, its allright DalasReviews logo's Score: Gaster Blaster: Nice effects, and music 9/10 ill say 8/10, with the slow-motion and the reverse effects, Ruby's score: Gaster Blaster: ill say 7/10, lets say on average, Dabbing?! ill give a 10/10! and for the music, its good too! Antique Watch's Score: gaster Blaster: i guess 7/10, not too bad ill say 8/10 Grassy's Score: Gaster Blaster: Get the fans! 9/10! ill say 9/10 LASB's Score: gaster Blaster: a copy cat?! 4/10 ill say 5/10 for being a copy Cat, Floor lamp's score: Gaster Blaster: 8/10 not too bad ill say 8/10 too, i guess, Tennis Ball's Score: Gaster Blaster: i guess this classic deserves a 7/10 i say too, 9/10 Leafy's score: Gaster Blaster: yeah! i guess its a 9/10 i say 9/10 too! green Starry's Song: gaster Blaster: i guess its a 8/10 for it being short ill say 7/10, for it being short too, Golden needle's Song Gaster Blaster: 8/10, i like VOCALOID music ill say 10/10 for the same reason, but i like VOCALOID music even more! School Blazer's Score: Gaster Blaster: 7/10 me too, 7/10 getting the scores Firey: 18/20 Cheeseburger: 13/20 TV: 16/20 DalasReviews: 17/20 Ruby: 17/20 Antique Watch: 15/20 Grassy: 18/20 LASB: 9/20 Floor Lamp: 16/20 Tennis Ball: 16/20 Leafy: 18/20 Green Starry: 15/20 Golden Needle: 18/20 School Blazer: 14/20 LASB, you get a lose token for being a copycat! Copycats never win! gaster Blaster: Yeah! but for the results, lets use the random name picker, because we have 4 ppl with the highest score, (it lands on golden needle) Golden needle is team captain, and got 5 bones, next! (it lands on Leafy) Leafy is now team captain for the other team, Down To Firey and Grassy (it lands on firey) now, we got the 3 team captains of season 2, now, for the rest maybe? lets see who Golden Needle gets, with the same Random name picker (it lands on cheeseburger) Lets see who Leafy gets, (it lands on LASB) who gets to be on Firey's Team? (it lands on TV) now, lets repeat this Cycle (it lands on Ruby) (it lands on Antique Watch) (it lands on Dalasreviews) (it lands on Balloon) (it lands on School Blazer) (it lands on Grassy) (it lands on Tennis Ball) (it lands on floor lamp) (Green Starry is on the other team) so... lets get the results of Team GN, yeah, your team name is team GN Team GN: 64/80 ok, team AW, your score is... Team AW: 72/100 Now, the results of team GS Team GS: 84/100 now, lets see who REALLY are UFE, with equality! Team GN: 80% Team AW: 72% Team GS: 84% Team AW are UFE, vote who you want to be eliminated, Leafy, LASB, Antique Watch, Floor Lamp, or School Blazer, Voting ends on 21th of May! and 1 Month Anniversary guys! here is the twist, 2 ppl with the most votes get to be either eliminated, or being either on the winning team, and thats randomized, Category:BTWTUP: The Reboot Category:BattleReviews's Articles Category:Episodes Category:2018